Some aircraft have onboard monitoring systems that can monitor the health of some systems of such aircraft and that are able to detect conditions that are indicative of non-normal operation (i.e., faults) associated with such systems based on sensed parameters. When a fault is detected by the monitoring system, a concise message may be transmitted from the aircraft to inform an operator or maintenance provider for the aircraft that the fault has been detected. Based on such message, maintenance personnel may be alerted of the detected condition and prepare to troubleshoot the problem once the aircraft has landed and, if necessary, make necessary repairs. Depending on the particular fault detected, troubleshooting the problem can be labour-intensive, time-consuming and hence costly. Furthermore, the airplane must typically remain out of service at the maintenance facility to be available to maintenance personnel while such troubleshooting and repair is performed.
Improvement is therefore desirable.